Meibion Daranu
|Row 5 title = Current Personnel |Row 5 info = 274 }} The Meibion Daranu (translated: Sons of Thunder) are a group of Mynydd militia forces. Though not technically a formalized force, they make up the group troops that are regularly used the Arglwydd and the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. Although having their own operational structure that is similar to Stormwind, they are still under the operational command of the Cadylwydd and ultimately, the Arglwydd. Despite being largely considered a militia (and very much starting out as such), the Meibion Daranu has grown and turned into an effective and disciplined infantry force. Over time as the Bleiddiaid's numbers dwindled, the Meibion Daranu's numbers have remained relatively steady and their technology has increased. After the Cadylwydd completely removed the infantry from the Bleiddiaid and handed most of their equipment and Gapweins to the Meibion Daranu. Growing from a disorganized militia with very little weapons into an effective, disciplined fighting force took several years and it was not without setbacks and loss. However, the Meibion have grown into a solid battalion of men and women who are dedicated to protecting their people at all costs. The Meibion Daranu have grown rapidly with enough troops to support experimental Gatrawds with modern weapons and tactics. They are currently deployed in Stormheim. Leadership Arglwydd De fact leader of the Meibion Daranu, the Arglwydd is the penultimate commander-in-chief of all Mynydd forces on land and sea. However, as the Arglwydd is constantly acting as supreme diplomat and has other duties to attend to, he often allows his subordinates to command over him and only gives out orders when needed. Cadylwydd The Cadylwydd of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn is the operational commander of the Meibion Daranu. Responsible for maintaining ultimate campaign command of all Mynydd armed forces, the Meibion Daranu are often taking the commands of the Marshal of the Vale in order to facilitate prime operational strength. Bennaeth Otherwise known as the Commandant, the Bennaeth commands the overall Bataliwn of Meibion Daranu, interpreting and acting on the commands of the Cadylwydd. Though the Cadylwydd will have ultimate strategic command over the ground forces of the Mynydd, the Baennaeth is often responsible for tactical superiority in a pitched battle. Ranking Structure Gapwein The highest rank a Meibion Daranu soldier will ever achieve, there are four Gapweins at any given point -- two operational Gapwein and two reserve Gapwein. This system allows the Gapwein to switch out where needed and easily move and command if a Gapwein falls. Gapwein command a Gatrawd, meaning there are two gapwein per Gatrawd. Raglawydd Lieutenant-equivalent and commands one of the three Blatynau in a Gatrawd. Sarsiant A Sarsiant is the equivalent of a sergeant and commands a Garfan of six to eight soldiers. Taranmab The rank-and-file of the Meibion Daranu, typically the veterans of at least two conflicts. Glawmab A new recruit of the Meibion Daranu. Organization The founders of the Meibion Daranu looked to other more successful militaries in order to find the correct ranking structure that would give the best upward mobility for the commoner class that were not eligible to become part of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. Their philosophy was to take the names of words that existed -- battalion, company, etc. -- and either translate or create new words for them in the Mynydd language. Garfan The smallest unit from which the Meibion Daranu are organized, a Garfan is the equivalent to a squad and are made up of between six to eight soldiers. A Garfan is commanded by a Sarisant. Blatynau The next organizational unit up, the Blatynau is the equivalent to a platoon. Typically made up of two or three squads, the Blatynau is commanded by a Raglawydd. Gatrawd The second-largest organizational unit to date, the Gatrawd is the equivalent to a company. It is made up of three to four Blatynau and is commanded by a Gapwein. Bataliwn The overarching structure term for the Meibion Daranu, a Bataliwn contains no more than four Gatrawd or around five hundred soldiers. It is commanded by the Bennaeth personally. Standard Arms and Armor Standard Melee Footman The standardized footman of the Meibion Daranu is equipped with heavy chain-mail with a leather hauberk underneath. A full-face helmet is given to them upon joining at the rank of Glawmab, given a sword and shield. However, when they reach the rank of Taranmab, they may pick a more specialized weapon such as the halberd or the pike. Meibionswordshield.png|Footman Sword&Sheild on Wowhead Meibionhalberd.png|Footman Halberd on Wowhead Standard Longbowman The standardized Longbowman of the Meibion Daranu is equipped with a lighter version of the footman chain-mail with a leather hauberk. Instead of a full-face plate, however, they are given a hood. The longbow is crafted by the woodworkers of the Mynydd, typically to the longbowman's personal preference. Meibionlongbow.png|Longbowman on Wowhead Arquebusier The Arquebusier of the Meibion Daranu is more of an experiment; a test to modernize from the older ways of warfare. Using gunpowder and the same armor as the longbowman, they are able to more effectively kill the enemies of the Mynydd when using more modernized tactics, alongside greatswords and pikes. Meibionmusket.png|Arquebusier on Wowhead Units Unfed Gatrawd The first company of the Meibion Daranu is known as the founding company of the military group and is typically held to a high standard. They have been in every single conflict the Mynydd have gone into since its founding. First Blatynau - One-handed weapon/Shield Second Blatynau - One-handed weapon/Shield (destroyed) Third Blatynau - Pike (destroyed) Fourth Blatynau - Pike Fifth Blatynau - Longbow (destroyed) Sixth Blatynau - Muskets/Arquebuses Tunfed Gatrawd The second company of the Meibion Daranu is typically consisted of fresher soldiers compared to the battle-hardened Unfed Gatrawd. Though it has filled up over the past few months, it is currently protecting the Mynydd in their new settlement full-time and only sees action when needed. First Blatynau - One-Handed weapon/Shield Second Blatynau - Pike (destroyed) Third Blatynau - Halberd (destroyed) Fourth Blatynau - Halberd Sixth Blatynau - Longbow Seventh Blatynau - Muskets/Arquebuses Trydydd Gatrawd An experimental company, the third company of the Meibion Daranu consists solely of Pike, Shot, and Greatswords. It is larger than a normal Gatrawd, having seven Blatynau rather than four total. First Blatynau - Pike Second Blatynau - Pike (destroyed) Third Blatynau - Greatswords (destroyed) Fourth Blatynau - Greatswords Fifth Blatynau - Greatswords Sixth Blatynau - Muskets/Arquebuses Seventh Blatynau - Muskets/Arquebuses Service History Natgar's Offensive - First creation Golem's Raids Stromic-Mynydd Fall Offensive Forsaken Border Raids Second Spring Offensive Cult of the Flaming March The Legion Invasions Mynydd Invasion of Stormheim Mynydd Civil War Category:Mynydd Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Military Organizations